dawns_wingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mich2B
Mich2B (Michael Bee) - członek Łyżek urodzony w roku 1981 w Hometown. Dzieciństwo spędził na majstrowaniu przy sprzęcie domowym i gapieniem się w swój komputer. Dawn's Wings Akt I Od urodzenia Michael interesował się nowinkami technologicznymi. Niestety, niewiele potrafił z nimi zrobić poza oglądaniem bądź używaniem ich. Jego własny brak umiejętności irytował go i spowodował, że przysięgnął sobie, iż w przyszłości zrobi coś wielkiego i stanie się znaną osobą. Był zwolennikiem ideologii "im więcej tym lepiej", więc w wieku 13 lat zaczął tworzyć własne modyfikacje sprzętu domowego, które nie musiały wiele zmieniać, ale ładnie wyglądały. W roku 1997 otrzymał maila od Wiktora, który zaprosił go do Łyżek. Widząc to jako wspaniałą okazję do zdobycia sławy, Mich dołączył do grupy. Nie był tam bardzo lubiany ze względu na swój charakter, który często prowadził do mniejszych konfliktów wewnętrznych. 1 grudnia wraz z Panzerem i Zombem wyruszyli do Evochaos po otrzymaniu wiadomości od niejakiego Spectre, by wykraść helikopter z bazy wojskowej należącego do nieznanej grupy. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się, że nikt nie umiał pilotować śmigłowców. Na ich ratunek przybył Ocelot, czyli sam Spectre, który pomógł im uciec z bazy na pokładzie Clearsky. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu udało im się odkryć, że USA zaatakuje Littletown, stolicę Albanii. Niewiele myśląc, wyruszyli tam by ratować ludzi, chociaż główną motywacją Micha była możliwość rozsławienia Łyżek na skalę światową. Ich plan się powiódł i udało im się uratować wiele istnień, a ich organizacja stała się bardzo popularna. Akt II W 2001 roku brał udział w Operacji Waszyngton, gdzie przypadkiem uwolnił Pana P i Arctic z sekretnego pokoju w pizzerii, a następnie pokonał Krzaczkową Świnkę i Pana Blimpa. Był on chwalony za te osiągnięcia przez cały świat, zapominając o reszcie grupy, która wspierała go podczas tej misji. Spowodowało to zmniejszenie stabilności Łyżek, gdyż jego egoizm i postawa wobec towarzyszy powodowały zgrzyty w grupie. W 2001 roku z pomocą KŚa i Mentalnej Różdżki przejął kontrolę nad liderami wszystkich państw w Łyżlandii, stając się władcą całej Łyżlandii. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jego rządy nie trwały długo - po sabotażu dokonanym przez Nową Sprawiedliwość trafił na 10 lat do Wymiaru Gasnących Gwiazd, skąd w końcu udało mu się uciec. Podczas jego nieobecności GnŁ rozpadł się, a jego członkowie stworzyli nowe państwa i zaczęli z sobą walczyć. Zdecydował się wesprzeć Zomba, gdyż lubił go najbardziej ze wszystkich innych członków GnŁu. Zostrzał zastrzelony przez Generała Fostera po Walce pod Łoskiem, a następnie ożywiony przez doktora Herza w HAXOMie, bo bohaterowie nigdy nie umierają. Dowiedział się tam też, że jeden z ich agentów, Goblinowski, przygotowuje się do podłożenia bomby w Nowym Jorku. Zdecydował się wyruszyć, by go powstrzymać, jednak chwilę przed jego wyruszeniem bazę HAXOMU zaatakowało wojsko USPBE, zabijając bądź zniewalając cały personel, włącznie z nim. Na szczęście udało mu się uciec z przesłuchania z pomocą Spectrexa i powstrzymać Goblina sekundy przed eksplozją. Miasto i tak wybuchło, ale on przeżył. Akt III Po roku 2011 Mich zdecydował emigrować do Zombolandu i się tam osiedlić. Z powrotem zaczął obijać się i wyzywać ludzi w necie. W roku 2016 anonimowo dołączył do Zomboland Law Enforcement. Pozostał tam aż do Rozbioru Zombolandu, po czym wyemigrował do Demokratycznej Demokracji. W roku 2018 odpowiedział na Rekonstrukcję Łyżek. Uzbrojenie Squirrel *DMG: 8 *Celność: 45 *Magazynek: 100 *Opis: Amerykański karabin maszynowy z możliwością przygważdżania celów, zmniejszając ich celność. Może zostać rozstawiony, by zwiększyć celność i uruchomić tarczę "Blokhaus" Cold 911 *DMG: 10 *Celność: 80 *Magazynek: 8 *Opis: Amerykański pistolet kalibru .45. Przestarzały, ale wciąż posiada swych fanów Umiejętności Hunker down *Zmniejsza uniki o 100% *Zwiększa celność i stabilność o 50% *Rozstawia tarczę "Blokhaus", blokującą nadciągające obrażenia. **HP: 300 Healing syringe *Wystrzeliwywuje strzykawkę, która samoczynnie naprowadza się na najbliższego sojusznika i leczy 30 HP. **Cooldown: 2 tury Boost syringe *Wystrzeliwywuje strzykawkę, która samoczynnie naprowadza się na najbliższego sojusznika i wzmacnia jego obrażenia o 30%, a także zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 30%. Trwa 1 turę. **Cooldown: Wymaga wyleczenia 100HP, zadaniu 200DMG LUB zablokowaniu 300HP tarczą. Ciekawostki *Mich2B był jednym z graczy Oryginalnego RP, a postać ta jest jego ucieleśnieniem w Nowej Historii. *Prawdopodobnie jest uzależniony od modyfikowalnych broni, najlepiej amerykańskich. *Cały czas mówi z sztucznym niemieckim akcentem. Mocno sztucznym. *Sam nie wie, co wsadza do swoich strzykawek. Składniki do nich pewnie bierze od Babci Jadzi z piętra, a to może oznaczać naprawdę wiele. Galeria